Two New Villains
by CoolCat61
Summary: At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all seems well. Until two girls come and change the animatronics. Will the Rainbooms and Dazzlings be able to help the Fazbears through band competitions, relationships, and the two new powerful villains?
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

**~Inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza~**

Freddy and the gang were getting ready to close. "Today was a huge success! I hope we get that many customers tomorrow." Chica said.

"Don't forget, that this was a birthday party. I'm surprised a lot of people actually came." Bonnie said. They thought back to the bite of '87. Foxy shuddered.

"Don' remind me of that, laddie. It is pretty scarrin'." Foxy said. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy got on the stage, into their original positions. "Well, I better be off to Pirate's Cove. I'm pretty tired." Foxy said walking towarsd Pirate Cove.

"See you tomorrow Foxy." Freddy said. The three animatronics shut down. They were happy that more customers had came, than the average day. Tomorrow should be even better.

**~Meanwhile outside the resturant~**

"How much farther?" A voice whined. It belonged to a girl. Her skin was cyan, hair was long, had curls, and was blue and green, her eyes were a mint color, she wore a black T-shirt with _'The Changelings' _on it, she wore blue jeans, and pink boots.

"Untill we find shelter!" A voice said angrily. It was also female. Her skin was grey, hair was curly, with straightness, it was white, her eyes were red and gold, she had a small snagle tooth, she wore a brown sweater over a white shirt, one sleeve was golden, another was yellow, one pant leg was green, the other was light brown, she wore a light green high heel, and wore a light brown high heel. They saw the pizzeria and ran inside.

"Where are we Eris?" The cyan girl asked. Eris looked around.

"I think we're in that pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Sea Mint." Eris said. Sea Mint nodded. If it wan't for Foxy's keen eye-sight, the two girls would've made it out in caught. Eris and Sea Mint walked around.

"What are you two doing here?" Freddy asked. Sea Mint made a small squeal. Eris growled.

"Be quiet, Fazbear. And you _might _not get scrapped." Eris said.

"Eris!" Sea Mint squealed. Eris groaned and turned around.

"What?!" Eris asked angrily. Eris's eyes widened. Bonnie was pinning Sea Mint's arms behind her back. "Let her go!" Eris said.

"Only if you leave." Chica said. Eris nodded. Bonnie released Sea Mint. The four animatronics ushered themo the front of the restaurant.h"Now be good lassie's, and go!" Foxy said.

"Alright." Eris said. They began to walk slowly. Eris and Sea Mint quickly turned around and attacked them. The Freddy pulled Eris off Bonnie, and Chica puled Sea Mint off Foxy. Eris punched Freddy and kicked Chica. The two ran for it. Only to quickly be cornered.

"It's over you two." Bonnie said. Eris and Sea Mint growled and curled their fists. Eris quickly got an idea.

"Sea Mint! Use your magic!" Eris said. Sea Mint smiled evily. A green aura surrounded her fists. The gang backed up. "Now!" Eris said. Sea Mint blasted a lot of magic that blew the animatronic's all the way to Canterlot High. Freddy rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Freddy asked. Chica squealed. "What is it Chica?" Freddy asked. Freddy couldn't see the others well. It was too dark.

"Look in that staue!" Chica said. Freddy looked at the top of the sttue. It had a horse. Then he looked at the base. It was refelctive like a mirror. Freddy gasped when he saw himself. He had light brown skin, he had messy hair, the color was a dark brown, his eyes were blue, he wore a tuxedo, he still had his top hat and bowtie.

"I'm human!" Freddy said. Freddy gasped when he saw the others. Bonnie had a light purple skin, he had even messier hair, the color was dark purple, his eyes were red violet, he wore a plain black shirt, he had jeans, and tennis shoes, he still had his red bowtie.

"Freddy? What's going on?" Bonnie asked. Chica had light yellow skin, her hair was long with small curls in it, the color was yellow, her eyes were purple, she wore a white shirt with the words _'let's eat' _on it, she had jeans, and tennis shoes.

"I think I like this look." Chica said. Foxy had a light red skin, his hair was messy with hints of being combed, the color was a dark red with a white hi-light, his eyes were golden, he wore a black shirt with a hook on it, he wore his brown pants, and some silver shoes, he still had his eyepatch and hook.

"Not bad. I think I like this look." Foxy said. Freddy smiled slightly. "But, where are we?" Foxy asked scratching the top of his head. Freddy noticed the voice changes. Their voices no longer had that robotic tone. His and Bonnie's had dropped. Chica's had risen. Foxy's had stayed the same. Freddy looked around.

"Some school. I can't make out the name though." Bonnie said. Freddy tapped his chin.

"We should probably sleep. It's late and somebody might see us." Chica said. The others nodded. They then fell asleep near the statue.

**~The next morning with the Rainbooms and Dazzlings~**

Sunset Shimmer woke with a yawn. She looked at the others. Espically Adagio. "Wake up guys. It's time to go to school." Sunset said. The others woke up. They had changed and left.

"I had the strangest dream last night." PinkiePie said. Sunset wanted to know.

"What's it about Pinke?" RainbowDash asked. PinkiePie giggled.

"We were facing those two new bullies, Eris and Sea Mint. But they had these strange auras around their hands. Eris's was yellow, while Sea Mint's was green. And these four new kids had helped us defeat them." PinkiePie said. Everybody laughed.

"That's the strangest dream I ever heard of. And I always listen about your strange dreams." Fluttershy said. They continued to talk, until they reached CHS. Sonata gasped.

"What is it?" AppleJack asked. Sonata pointed to Freddy and his gang. Everybody else gasped too. They quickly ran over to them. Sunset shook them. The four woke up.

"Aye, what happened Chica?" Foxy asked. Foxy opend his eyes to face Sonata. Foxy quickly shot up. This startled the others."Who in davy jones locker are ye?" Foxy asked.

"We're the RainBooms and the Dazzlings, darling Who are you?" Rarity asked. Freddy cleared his throat.

"We're the Fazbears." Freddy said. PinkiePie gasped. Adagio snickered.

"You named your band after that pizzeria?" Adagio asked. Freddy and the others blushed.

"Actually, we're _the _animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Chica said. The girls looked shocked.

"That's so... Awesome!" RainbowDash said. The Fazbears looked shocked. "We have another friend that's not human." RainbowDash said. Sunset Shimmer, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked at her, arms crossed. RainbowDash giggled nervously. "Well, a couple actually. Maybe she can come here and help figure out why you're humans." RainbowDash suggested.

"Then she can figure out how to fix ya'll back." Sonata said.

"We know why we're like this." Bonnie said.

"You do?" Aria asked. Freddy nodded.

"These two lassies, Eris and Sea Mint, used this kind of magic. I wouldn't know if ye knew them." Foxy said. The RainBooms and Dazzlings growled at those names.

"They're probably from Equestria. Probably here to take our magic." Sunset Shimmer said. The others nodded in agreement. "We have to contact Twilight. She'll know what to do." Sunset Shimmer said. They three bands ran into the school. Sunset Shimmer ran over to her locker and searched through it. She finally found the book.

"Why do you have a book? And how is that useful?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll see." Sunset Shimmer said. She opened the book to a untouched page. She got a pen and started writing. "Dear Princess Twilight..." Sunset Shimmer began.

**~Meanwhile in Equestria~**

Twilight was reading a book. A faint glow and vibration caught her attention. Twilight happliy grabbed the book and began to read. Twilight's eyes widened at the message. Twilight ran into the throne room. "Girls! Spike! Discord!" Twilight shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Reunion

"Girls! Spike! Discord!" Twilight shouted entering the throne room. Everypony looked at her.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Chocoa Puff asked. The young draconequess was now eighteen. Twilight grabbed the book and began to read.

_"Dear Princess Twilight, We have urgent news. There are two girls in CHS, but they aren't from here. We suspect they may be from Equestria. We have four students who have been affected by their magic. The names of the two girls are Eris and Sea Mint. The four students, Dazzlings, RainBooms, and I hate for you to come merely days after the defeat of the Dazzlings, but we need your help. ~From your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

"Days? It's been years!" RainbowDash exclaimed. Twilight nodded.

"What I've noticed, is that time in Equestria passes differently than CHS. And by the looks of things, these new girls are dangerous." Twilight said. Discord tapped his chin.

"I remember a draconequess named Eris. I think this is the place she got banished to." Discord said. The mane six looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. Discord nodded.

"You see, when I was a little draconequess, Eris and I were closest friends. This was when Celesia's parents were kids. Well, we had gotten each other into trouble. We were close though. We eventually started dating. But as years passed, I soon realized she was cheating on me with Prince Nova. Well I had instantly ratted her out to his parents. When that happened, Eris was banished, reason being, Prince Nova was betrothed to Princess Galaxia. Well, years after the incident happened. Nova and Glaxia became married, and were then pronounced King Nova and Queen Galaxia. Well, shortly after their parents had died. Then years later, they had died, after Queen Galaxia died giving birth to Luna, and King Nova died from sickness, I was put in charge. I remember three little fillies entering my life. I don't remember them. Just their colors. Orange, purple, and blue. And then Celestia and Luna came, and you know the rest." Discord said. The mane six, Spike, and Chocoa Puff looked down.

"Well, I guess I have to take you along with me." Twilight said happily. "After all, you'll probably know how she looks." The mane six, Spike, Discord, and Chocoa Puff went to the room Twilight kept the portal in. Twilight went through the mirror. Spike followed.

"Can I come?" Chocoa Puff asked. Discord shook his head.

"It'll be too dangerous. I would rather you be safe." Discord said. Chocoa Puff rolled her eyes as Discord went through the mirror. Chocoa Puff couldn't resist. She ran staright through the mirror.

"Chocoa Puff!" The mane five shouted.

**~At CHS near the portal~**

"Where is she?" Freddy asked. Bonnie and RainbowDash were messing with Foxy's hook. Chica and Fluttershy were watching a butterfly. AppleJack and PinkiePie played cards. Rarity and Adagio were talking about new dress designs. And Aria, Sonata, and Foxy were leaning against the closed side of the portal.

"Be patient Freddy. She'll come." Sunset Shimmer said. After she said that, Twilight and Spike came flying through the portal.

"Twilight!" The RainBooms and Dazzlings shouted. Twilight smiled as her friends hugged her. Twilight noticed Freddy and them.

"I have some good news and bad news." Twilight said. "The good news is, I brought somebody with me." After day this, Discord came flying though the portal.

Discord had grey skin, messy, Black hair, red and gold eyes, two thick, white eyebrows, he had a snaggle tooth, he wore a white t-shirt under a Brown lea her jacket, one sleeve was golf, the other was yellow, he had jeans, one pants leg was green, the other was light brown, he wore tennis shoes, one green, the other light brown.

"Who's this?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I'm Discord. Master of chaos! Former villain." Discord said.

"So are we." Sunset Shimmer said. She motioned her hands towards the Dazzlings. But Discord didn't look at Sunset Shimmer, or the Dazzlings. His eyes were glued to the glowing portal. Before Discord could speak, Chocoa Puff shot through the portal. Chocoa Puff landed on Sunset Shimmer.

Chocoa Puff had grey skin, long, elegant, Brown hair, blue and green eyes, she had a snaggle tooth, she wore a shirt similar to Fluttershy's under a brown leather jacket, one sleeve was dark grey, the other was light green, she wore a skirt, half of it was gold, the other half zebra, she wore a gold high heel, and a zebra high heel. Discord was angry.

"Why in the wide world of Equestria did you come here?!" Discord asked angrily. Chocoa Puff shrugged.

"I'm bored." Chocoa Puff said. Discord sighed as he smiled.

"Just like me." Discord said. Discord had finally seen the Dazzlings. And the Dazzlings had seen him. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata had tears filling up their eyes.

"Daddy?" Adagio asked in a hoarse voice. Tears were running down her face. Discord couldn't beleive it. Adagio ran over to hug him. So did Aria and Sonata. Discord smiled as tears ran down his face.

"Adagio! Aria! Sonata! My three girls grown up. I missed you." Discord said hugging them harder.

"Us too daddy." Sonata said smiling. Everybody was confused.

"Whoah, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! That's your father?" RainbowDash asked. The four Equestrians pulled away from the hug.

"Adoptive father." Aria said. Twilight's jaw dropped open. Chocoa Puff was a bit jealous that her father had other daughters he had spoiled.

"So cute!" Chica exclaimed. Twilight pointed to the four.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked. Freddy blushed sheepishly. He had forgotten to introduce his band.

"I'm Freddy. These are my friends, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Freddy said pointing to each friend. Bonnie the only one staying on topic, had brought up a question.

"What's the bad news?" Bonnie asked. Twilight looked nervous.

"Well, the girls are indeed Equestrian. Eris is the same species as Discord and Chocoa Puff. Sea Mint," Twilight had trailed off. She had sensed a great deal of strong magic surrounding the Fazbear gang. It was familar, but also alien. Twilight sighed. "I don't know. But most likey alicornish. I mean, she has the magic, but also flying abilities."

"I think it's best if we head inside. I mean, we need to practice." AppleJack said. Twilight was confused.

"Practice for what?" Chocoa Puff asked.

"Look around you. It's fall! We have a Halloween Party. And a band gets to play." Rarity said. Twilight smiled.

"Let's go! I mean it's almost time for lunch!" Twilight said. And the Fazbear gang, Dazzligs, and Rainbooms went inside.


	3. Chapter 3: New band

The group walked into the school. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy gaped at the size of the school. "I've never seen a building this big." Freddy muttered. Twilight lead the four to Principal Celestia's office.

"Principal Celestia?" Twilight asked, looking for the principal. Celestia looked up at the teen.

"Yes Twilight?" Celestia asked. Twilight stepped out of the way, revelaing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Celestia's eyes widened. "Are these new students?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded.

Freddy stepped up to Celestia."Freddy Fazbear, lead singer of my band." Freddy said. Celestia looked impressed.

"Band?" Celestia asked. Freddy nodded and motioned to the others. "What intrumets do they play and what is your band name?" Celestia asked.

Bonnie went up to Celestia. "My name is Bonnie, and I play guitar." Bonnie said. RainbowDash handed Bonnie her guitar. Bonnie strummed a few chords and began to play what sounded like an instrumental.

**_BONNIE: _**

_"My name's Bonnie_

_I'm the big, purple bunny_

I_ play guitar in a band_

_Don't you forget who I am."_

Bonnie ended the song. Celestia just raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" Celestia asked. Bonnie looked nervous.

"Um well, we have Chica." Bonnie said, motioning to Chica.

Chica stepped up to Celestia nervously. It was obvious that this woman was hard to impress. "Well, I need some drums first." Chica said. Celestia walked towards the RainBooms band practice room. The teens followed the older. Celestia stopped in front of PinkiePie's drums. "Okay..." Chica said.

_**CHICA**_

_"I hope you die in fire_

_Hope you get stabbed in the heart_

_Hope you get shot and expire_

_Hope you get taken apart_

_I hope this is what you desire!"_

Chica finished her song. Celestia put on a smirk. "Acceptable." Chica's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected that answer. "Anyone else?" Celestia asked. Foxy went up to Celestia.

"I be next lassie." Foxy said. Foxy got a keyboard and began playing a dark tune.

_**FOXY**_

_"I just want to be noticed_

_I just want everyone to know_

_But now my heart is dark_

_My bite is worse than my bark_

_I just want to put on a show _

Foxy finished singing. Celestia put on a genuine smile. "Better, but not band material." Foxy growled silently and went towards Chica and Bonnie. Freddy stepped up, and grabbed a microphone.

"Everyone, grab your instruments." Freddy said. The three went to the former bear and started to perform a song.

_**ALL**_

_"No matter what we say or do_

_It's never up to me or you_

_We smile now and sing a cheer_

_The show must go on_

_The show must go on_

_Never fear!_

_The show will go on!_

Celestia clapped happily. "Wonderful!" Celestia said. "Just wonderful! What was your band name again?" Celestia asked.

Freddy amd the gang looked at each other and nodded. "We're the Fazbears."


End file.
